Dangers of Life
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: Rose Hathaway becomes Mob Boss, taking her father's place after he died. Dimitri Belikov is hired to become Rose's personal guardian. But something is diffrent about him- he is stonger and faster than a normal human. What is going to happen next?
1. Info

**OK! I know I have like four stories, but I had an idea that I HAD to get up!**

**It will be updated once to three times a week.**

**Summary: Rose Hathaway becomes Mob Boss, taking her father's place after he died. Dimitri Belikov is hired to become Rose's personal guardian. But something is diffrent about him- he is stonger and faster than a normal human. What is going to happen next?**

**Ages: **

**Rose- 20**

**Dimitri- 22**

**Any questions you can PM me or Review it to me and I will answer it!**

**Sorry it's a bad summary, but the story will be alot better. **

**Oh and I don't recall ANY stories like this so... yeah.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-Nicole**


	2. Chapter 1

**First Chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

**RPOV**

I watched as the bullet went through his chest. He grunted and fell to the ground. Tears streamed down my face. I _never _cried unless it was someone I _truely _cared about. The bullet came out of nowhere! And now he is dead. My father, the only person I told _everything,_ is gone. Dead. And never coming back.

**2 DAYS LATER**

I was going through my fathers office, organizing it. As I picked up a stack of folders, a note slipped out of he last one.

_If anything were to happen to Ibriham Muzur, the Mob Boss position will be handed down to Rosemarie Hathaway-Muzur._

It had my fathers signiture at the bottom. The contract was straight to the point. I couldn't believe that I was now the Mob Boss.

I looked through the folder that the contract fell out of and saw another note, this one said _Rose _at the top. I opened it and it read:

_Dear Rose, _

_I asume you have found the contract about my business being passes on to you. Just know that I love and trust you enough for this job. I will miss you and always love you._

_Below is a list of names that you will pick __**3 **__to be your guardian. One 24/7 and athe other 2 for just when you go out. I want to keep you safe. I hope you live a great and happy life._

_Love,_

_Your Father Abe_

I looked below it for a list of names, and sure enough, I found it.

_**Jessie Zeklos**_**- 26, well-built, cocky(Not recemended)**

_**Mikhal Tanner**_**- 24, Very trusted guardian, very strong (Recemended)**

_**Eddie Castile**_**- 20, well-built, trusted, will give his life in a second to save someone(Recemended)**

_**Mason Ashford**_**- 23, Same traits as Eddie(Recemended)**

_**Dimitri Belikov**_**- 22, extremely fast and strong, well trusted, well- built (Highly Recemended)**

There was phone numbers under each of them and I dialed my first choice.

"Castile." I heard on the other end.

"Hi this is Rosmarie Muzur. My father has passed away and he left a list of names, for people to be my guardians. I was wondering if you were intrested?" I said.

"Of course, what guard will I be Ms. Muzur?" Eddie asked.

"Please call me Rose. And you will guard me for when I travel."

"Okay, this is great. Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome. And I you start in three days, can you get here by then?"

"Yes I can. I just need an adress. Oh! And where will I be staying?"

"Here at the mansion." I answered and then gave him the adress.

"Okay, thank you again. See you in three days!" He said and then hung up.

_One down,two to go._

I sighed and dialed the next number.

"Mason Ashford, what can I do for you?" The boy answered.

"Hello Mason, I am Rosmarie Muzur. My father has passes recently and recemended guardians for me. I was hoping that maybe you were intrested?" I asked/said.

"Yes of course I would be, what guard will I be and I will need the address." He replied.

"You will be my guardian for when I travel, and your partner will be Eddie Castile." I said. I then told him the address.

"Okay, that's fine. When do I start?"

"Three days." I said.

"Okay, thank you!"

"Your welcome, goodbye Mason."

"Goodbye." I then hung up.

_Last person._

I sighed and picked up the phone one last time and dialed the number.

After three rings the person finally picked up.

"Belikov." He answered I could also hear a faint accent.

"Hi, I'm Rosmarie Muzur, my father has just recently passed and he asigned me to takeover his job, he also recemended guardians. I was wondering if you would want to be my guardian?" I said.

'I accept. But under one condition." He said.

"Yes?"

"What job do you do? Oh, and what guard will I be?"

"I am a Mob Boss, and you will be my 24/7 guard and live in my mansion with my other two guardians who will only be for travel."

"Okay. When do I start?"

"As soon as possible." I said. "How long will it take you to be here?"

"Where do you live?" He asked,I told him.

"A day, Ms. Muzur."

"Great. And please call me Rose, Guardian Belikov."

"Only if you call me Dimitri."

"Okay, Goodbye Dimitri."

"Goodbye Rose."

I hung up and made my way towards my room. Tommorow will be a long day.

* * *

**There you go! Tell me what you think and if I should continue! Review Please!**

**-Nicole**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm bored so I decided to put up another chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

**I also realized that I forgot a Disclaimer for the last chapter so this is for the last chapter and this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Academy!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

_Previously On Dangers Of Life..._

_I hung up and made my way towards my room. Tommorow will be a long day._

**RPOV**

It was 2 o'clock and I was sitting at the kitchen table looking through my dad's-or should I say my- papers. I looked at the people who work for him, and they now work for me.

**Alberta Petrov-26, collects shipments, married**

**Jillian Mastrano- 19, messanger, single**

**Lissa Dragonmir- 20, investegator, single**

**Christian Ozera- 20, collects shipments, single**

**Ivan Zeklos- 23, collects shipments, single**

**Mia Ranaldi- 21, investegator, single**

**Sydney Mastrano- 18, messanger, single**

**Stan Alto- 28, collects shipments, married**

**Sonya Karp- 23, investegator, married**

**Jack Penori- 29, trainer, in a relationship**

Those were the main ones, but there were tons more. I will have to find out about Eddie Mason and Dimitri if they are in relationships.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming!" I said and made my way to the front door. I opened it and there stood a 6'7 man with shoulder-length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Name." I demanded.

"Dimitri Belikov." He said kind of confused.

"Oh. Sorry. Hi. Come in."

Dimitir nodded and stepped in, carrying a suit casewith him.

"Follow me, I will show you your room." He nodded and looked around.

"Nice place." He said.

"Thanks." I lead him up two flights of stairs and came to a stop once I reached the door.

"Because you army 24/7 guard your room will be next to mine. Is that okay?" I exlained.

"Yes that is fine." Dimitri answered. I opened the door and ushered him in.

"Okay,the bathrrom is over there," I pointed to the door on the left.

"My room is next door so if something came up you can get to me immediatly."

"Okay" He responded.

"Follow me and I will give youa tour." He nodded and followed. I brought him through the eight story house. The first, second, third, fourth, and fith floor had a kitchen,living room, game room, and six bedrooms besides the top floor. The sixth floor had and indoor swimming pool, workout gym, two bedrooms, a movie theater, game room, and kitchen, and then a medium size game room. And the seventh floor had a huge meeting room, and all diffrent training rooms, like for training, or training as an ivestegator. The eight floor had all offices and a kitchen. The basement was were we questioned people.

Out side I had another pool and a big yard with a track to practice running. My garage had four doors and my Mercedes, Lambrogini. Motorcycle, and the van (for some missions) were in there. I had a huge stone fence surrounding my property that was eight feet tall and a black gate with a passcode.

"So... you like?" I asked Dimitri.

"Wow." Was all that he said.

"Yeah. I have one question for you."

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you in any relationship what-so-ever?"

"No." He responded.

"Okay. Thanks." I was surprised that he didn't questioon it.

We walked into the first floor kitchen and I opened the folder with all of the names. Dimitri stood behind me.

**Dimitri Belikov- 22, 24/7 bodyguard to Rose Muzar, single**

I added to the list.

"Okay, sit down please."

Dimitri sat down.

"In five days, afer my other two guards come, I am going to have a meeting with everyone who works for me." I started. Dimitri nodded, indicating me to continue,"I need you to be there, you also need to practice training five to seven days a week. Is that to much?"

"No ma'm." Dimitri answered.

"Just call me Rose, Dimitri."

"Okay, Rose."

"You will guard me and go everywhere I go, besides when I am sleeping. You will travel with me and you will be able to see your family, but I would have to come of course."

"Okay, thank you." Dimitri said.

"Your Welcome." I answred. "Okay, lets go to the gym and spar, I want to see how od you are.

30 minutes later I had my answer.

"Ugh." I rolled over and pushed my-self up. Dimitri was _good_. No, he was more than good, he was a god. He moved so fast and had alot of strength. He has been the only person to ever beat e in fighting. But I guess that is good, he can protect me more.

**2 DAYS LATER**

I opened my bedroom door and wandered down the two flights of stairs.

I knew Dimitri was up becouse over the last two days I found out that he gets up at 5 in the morning and runs the track and then trains in the gym. And it was 9 o'clock now. I walked into the kitchen and started breakfast for Dimitri and I. I made a mental note to hire a chef later.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I heard half way through breakfast. Dimitri was sitting across from me and was the first one up.

"I will get it, it will be safer." I rolled my eyes, but followed behind him.

Dimitri opened the door.

"Name." He said.

"Mason Ashford, and the person behind me is Eddie Castile."

* * *

**Ohhh... What do you think. Review please!**

**-Nicole**


	4. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vapire Academy or characters!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

_Previously on Dangers Of Life..._

_(RPOV)_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

_I heard half way through breakfast. Dimitri was sitting across from me and was the first one up._

_"I will get it, it will be safer." I rolled my eyes, but followed behind him._

_Dimitri opened the door._

_"Name." He said._

_"Mason Ashford, and the person behind me is Eddie Castile."_

**DPOV**

When I got that call from Rose, I was surprised. I had known her dad reccemended guardians to her but I never thought she would pick me. That is how I ended up here, in this eight story heaven house. No joke, it had EVERYTHING!

Mason and Eddie arrived two days ago and we are having the meeting today at 3 o'clock.

It was only 12 o'clock so I made my way towards Eddie's room.

"Hey." He answered after knocked.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to work out in the gym, I was about to go get Mason to."

"Yeah, man. Be Right there!." He responded and shut the door. I shrugged and made my way down the hall to Mason's room.

I went through the same process I had with Eddie, and 10 minutes later, we were all in the gym practicing on the punching bags and dummies.

Time must have passes quick, because 30 minutes before the meeting, Rose came in to tell us to get ready.

**RPOV**

Everyone stood up and bowed as I entered the meeting room with Dimitri. Eddie and Mason were right behind him.

"Boss." Spread through the room as they ankolwaged me.

"Sit!" I commanded. They all did so, no questions asked.

"Okay, I have a few people to introduce you to."

"He," I pointed to Dimitri," is my 24/7 guardian, his name is Dimitri Belikov. Him," I pointed to Mason," Is my guard for when I travel named Mason Ashford. And last but not least, He," I pointed to Eddie," is also my guardian for when I travel and his name is Eddie Castile." My voice rang through the silent room.

"I expect you to treat them with respect. Got it?" I asked.

"Yes ma'm" was responded from eveyone.

"Good, now that that is over with, I want to discuss everyone's training times."

"Okay, investegators, you will study/practice three to four times a week. got it?"

"Yes boss." Lissa Mia and Sonya responded.

"Next, the people who collect shipments and such, you will practice on your fighting. I do NOT want any problems going wrong. I will also assighn everyone partners to study body language with eachother so you can tell if the people who are giving you the things are planning on pulling something or not. I will also be hiring more people for diffrent positions. Ivan!"

"Yes boss?" Ivan asked.

"I am putting you in-charge of weapons along side with your other job. You will hand out the correct weapons to everyone and make sure the weapons are fully repaired to use got it? Oh and the only other people besides you and me that have access to the weapons without asking you is Dimitri, Eddie, and Mason."

"Yes ma'm, I understand." Ivan said.

"Good. 10 minute break while I go fugure out partners. Eddie, Mason stay here. Dimitri, follow me." With that being said I walked out of the door. Dimitri followed me up the stairs to my office. Once I opened the door, I sat in my chair, Dimitri pulled a chair up next to mine, and sat down. I grabbed a new folder and took a black permanent marker and wrote: _**Training Partners**_

I then wrote down the partners on a piece of paper.

**Dimitri Belikov- Jack Penori**

**Mason Ashford- Eddie Castile**

**Lissa Dragomir- Mia Rinaldi- Sonya Karp**

**Stan Alto- Alberta Petrov**

**Christian Ozera- Ivan Zeklos**

**Sydney Mastrano- Jillian Mastrano**

I sighed. I finally finished. I turned to Dimitri, wanting to get a second opinion.

"Here. Are those pairings good?" I asked.

Dimitri looked over them for a minute.

"Yes, they look good. Can I suggest something though?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"I think you might want at least one or two more investegators and like five more people to collect the shipments." Dimitri said calmly.

I nodded," Yeah, that can be useful. After the meeting can you help me make the phone calls, it will probably a good idea to have more people. I also should get a cook." I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I will hekp you." Dimitri said. I looked at the clock. Ten minutes were up.

I sighed again and stood up, Dimitri copied me. We walked down the stairs and back into the meeting room. Once I opened the door all I heard was talking.

"Quite!" I said but no one heard me. "I said quite!" Still on one stopped talking.

"QUITE!" I spun around shocked. Dimitri was the one to shout it, not me. And let me tell you, it shut people up.

"Okay, now that everyone is quite, I have the parings."

Everyone was quite, anxious to see who there partner.

"But before I tell you, there will be NO comlaining. Is the clear?"

"Clear boss." People said. I nodded.

"Okay first pairing: Dimitri Belikov and Jack Penori. You two will practice training.

Next pair is Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile. You two will also practice training.

Third pair will be: Lissa Dragomir, Mia Rinaldi, and Sonya Karp. You will practice things like DNA testing, blood sample testing, and all those diffrent things with leads to who did what not and ect.

Fourth pairing will be: Stan Alto and Alberta Petrov. You will practice body language and fighting.

Next: Christian Ozera and Ivan Zeklos. You two will practice body language and fighting.

The next people will be: Sydney Mastano and Jillian Mastrano. You will pratice being able to tell by the sound of their voice if you were on the phone to see if they are lying, telling the truth, or any kind of emotion or give away in their voice. Is everyone good with the pairings?" I said.

"Yes ma'm." Everyone responded.

"Good. That is all. I expect to see you in two days. Also I will be hiring some new people to. You are now dissmised." Once I told them that they were dismissed everyone either talked, went to practice or went to the kitchen. Dimitri followed me.

Once we reached my office, we went straight to work. I sat down and went through my dads od files with everyones list of names of everyone he knew and more.

I looked through it, but the first person that came to mind was Mikhal Tanner for a person who collects shipments.

"Hey Dimitri?" I asked.

"Yes, Roza?"

"Roza? What's a Roza?" Dimitri bit his lip and looked down.

"Sorry. It's your name in russian. I am used to speaking russian so... yeah."

"It's okay. It's pretty." Dimitri smiled.

"So what was your question?"

"Can you call Mikhal Tanner and see if he would be intrested in collecting shipments?"

"Yeah of course. I just need the number." I gave the number to Dimitri and he called, while I looked for more people.

"Hello, this is Dimitri Belikov, I am a bodyguard to Rosemarie Mazur and she was wondering is you were intrested in collecting shipments and what-not for her." I heard Dimitri say.

* * *

**Ohhh. What's going to happen next? Review Please!**

**-Nicole**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! I loved all of the reviews! Thank you, they make my day! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Academy!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

_Previously On Dangers Of Life..._

_"Can you call Mikhal Tanner and see if he would be intrested in collecting shipments?"_

_"Yeah of course. I just need the number." I gave the number to Dimitri and he called, while I looked for more people._

_"Hello, this is Dimitri Belikov, I am a bodyguard to Rosemarie Mazur and she was wondering is you were intrested in collecting shipments and what-not for her." I heard Dimitri say._

**RPOV**

Mikhal ageed. He is coming by today to start working. Dimitri is also doing a very good job with his training.

_I walked into the gym just in time to see Dimitri pin down Jack. I clapped. They both smiled slightly before starting to spar again. _

I also remembered Jack sitting in th kitchen with an ice pack on his right arm and one on his left leg.

_I walked into the kitchen to get some food, but saw jack sitting there... with ice packs._

_I chuckled," Dimitri kick your a$$?"_

_"Yes." He grumbled._

_"Sooo... what happened?"_

_"Dimitri bent my arm behind my back, REALLY hard. And he also kicked me in the shin REALLY hard. Sometimes I would rather be dancing in a tutu and ballirina shoes then train with him."_

_"Ha! I would pay alot of money to see that!" I laughed_.

_"I bet you would, I bet you would."_

I came back to the present and looked at my list of people that I called/have to call.

_**Teresa Jones- cook, 35- called;agreed**_

_**Tasha Ozera- messenger,27- called; agreed**_

_**Erik Rims- collects shipments,29- called but didn't pick up phone, try later**_

_**Patrick Kings- Collects shipments,25- called; agreed**_

_**Ashley Young- Assistant cook, 40-called; agreed**_

_**Ralf (A/N: i Don't know his last name, if someone could please tell me so I can change it. Thanks!)- Collects shipments, 19- called; agreed**_

Okay, the only person Dimitri couldn't reach was Erik.

I dialed the number that was given and he answered on the fifth ring.

"Hello? Rims speaking."

"Hello. My name is Rosemarie Muzar. I am looking for people to work in my business and I was looking through a list. You are the only person that my bodyguard couldn't reach. Are you intrested?"

"What kind of work do you do?" He asked instead of answering.

"If I tell you you have to swear on your life that you won't tell another soul. No matter who it is."

"Okay. I swear on my life." He said senseraly.

"I am a Mob Boss. Now are you intrested. You would be collecting shipments if you agree."

"Okay. I agree. When do I start and where do you live?" I told him the adress and that he starts in one week.

"Okay. Goodbye boss." Erik said.

"Goodbye." I hung up and walked towards Dimitri's room.

Once I got up to our floor, I went to his door and knocked.

"Dimitri? Can I come in?" I asked through the door.

"Yeah, you can come in." He answered. I walked in and totally froze. There was Dimitri. But that wasn't what made my freeze. It was because Dimitri only had on sweat pants. He spun around and I saw his 8-pack. Wow. His hair was also wet, indicating that he took a shower.

Dimitri must have called my name a few times because I found him standing right in-front of me, waving a hand in my face.

"Rose? Rose? You okay?"

"Um... yeah, yeah. Sorry. I was going to head to the mall, and I need you to guard me?" It came out like a question instead of a statement.

"Yeah. Let me just get my shirt." I nodded my head, and Dimitri turned around and grabbed a black shirt from his closet, and once he put it on, you could see ALL of his musceles. The shirt was _tight_.

We walked out of the door and went to Eddie's and Mason's rooms.

Dimitri knocked on Mason's door, and Mason opened it.

"Hey, we are heading to the mall, we need you to guard." Dimitri got right to the point.

"Okay. That's fine." He answered, closed his door, and followed us to Eddie's room.

Eddie opened his door after Dimitri knocked, and they went through the same conversation as Mason did.

Five minutes later we were all in my Mercedes, me driving, Dimitri sitting shot-gun, and Eddie and Mason in the back seat, on our way to the mall.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reveiw please! Also for those of you who read my other story Royal Sins, the next chapter is almost done! YAY! :)**

**-Nicole**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a little over a week. I was trying to get back my regular updates with my story Royal Sins(WHich I know did) And I will get back my plan for updateing with this story to!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Academy!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

_Previously on Dangers Of Life..._

_"Dimitri? Can I come in?" I asked through the door._

_"Yeah, you can come in." He answered. I walked in and totally froze. There was Dimitri. But that wasn't what made my freeze. It was because Dimitri only had on sweat pants. He spun around and I saw his 8-pack. Wow. His hair was also wet, indicating that he took a shower._

_Dimitri must have called my name a few times because I found him standing right in-front of me, waving a hand in my face._

_"Rose? Rose? You okay?"_

_"Um... yeah, yeah. Sorry. I was going to head to the mall, and I need you to guard me?" It came out like a question instead of a statement._

_"Yeah. Let me just get my shirt." I nodded my head, and Dimitri turned around and grabbed a black shirt from his closet, and once he put it on, you could see ALL of his musceles. The shirt was tight._

_We walked out of the door and went to Eddie's and Mason's rooms._

_Dimitri knocked on Mason's door, and Mason opened it._

_"Hey, we are heading to the mall, we need you to guard." Dimitri got right to the point._

_"Okay. That's fine." He answered, closed his door, and followed us to Eddie's room._

_Eddie opened his door after Dimitri knocked, and they went through the same conversation as Mason did._

_Five minutes later we were all in my Mercedes, me driving, Dimitri sitting shot-gun, and Eddie and Mason in the back seat, on our way to the mall._

**3RD PERSON**

It was around 2:00 in the afternoon, and evryone was starting to become hungry. Rose walked to the food court, her bodyguards following her trail. They all ordered one a a time a different places. Rose got a burger, fries, chips, and a hot dog. Dimitri got just a hamburger, Mason ordered some kind of chinese chicken thing, and Eddie purchased a sub. They all had soda with it.

Rose placed her bags down, which were a lot. Like, Payless, Forever 21, Hot Topic, Hollester, and Sophara. She also stopped at a jewlery store. She had a surprise shop for the boys later. Their reaction was going to be funny.

Dimitri, Mason, and Eddie followed her, they were talking some times, giving opinions to her and whatnot.

**RPOV**

Yes! I menatlly chanted. I stopped in front of the store, and the boys eyes widend considerably.

The store I stopped in front of was... Victoria's Secret.

"Okay," I turned around to face them, "Mason and Eddie can stay out here, Dimitri, you are my 24/7 guard so you can come with me." I smiled to them sweetly, and spun around, making my way inside.

Dimitri followed me, soundlesly. I guess he was still in shock. I guess you could say that the things I picked out will give Dimitri a guess on how I felt this morning. Ha! I am so evil.

It was getting late and we decided to head home. The boys were holding some of my bags, while I held the rest. The only one not holding a bag was Dimitri, because he is the strongest out of them and just incase something were to happen, he would have his hands free.

The drive home was in comfortable silence and we all made our way upstairs(after bringing the bags in, of course) to sleep because we are having a meeting early tommorrow.

~DOL~

A blarring alarm woke me up from my deep sleep. At first, I couldn't remember what it was for, but then it came to me.

It meant that someone has broken in.

* * *

**I know it is short, but I needed a chapter up and I wanted a cliff hanger. I will upadate again sometime this week! Same goes for some of my other stories!**

**Review!**

**-Nicole**


	7. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the delay! I was SUPER busy with trying to get everything together for the last week of school, camp leader meetings, and all these other boring things I am sure you don't want to hear about. Sooooo... yeah. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Thank you soo uch for the reviews! I love them!**

**Diclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy! I only own the plot!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

_Previously On Dangers Of Life..._

_A blarring alarm woke me up from my deep sleep. At first, I couldn't remember what it was for, but then it came to me._

_It meant that someone has broken in._

**DPOV**

I heard an alarm go off, an immediatly jumped out of bed, still shirtless, and ran to Rose's bedroom next door. I bust open the door and saw her sitting-unharmed, thank god- on her bed, fully alerted.

Hearing me come in she whipped her head towards me and relaxed slightly, knowing that I wasn't an intruder.

"What does this alarm mean?"

"Someone has broken in." She answered. Considering that we are on the third floor it probably would take them awhile to find us.

"Put your hands up!" Or not.

I turned around, blocking Rose with my body, and pulled out my gun.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I want the new shipment that she got two days ago." He answered.

"No." Rose said from behind me. I wonder what was in the shipment... I had never gotten a chance to ask.

"Yes," His voice was cold," I have my men searching every room of this place. I _will_ find it."

"Nathan, stop." Aperently Rose knew this guy.

"Aw, you need someone to protect you, I thought you were tough enough." Nathan, as Rose said, taunted her.

"I _can_ beat you. I have him just incase something where to happen."

"Then get over here and lets see how skilled you really are." He challenged.

"Fine," She said. I knew she was to stubborn for her own good.

"No, Rose," I hissed.

"I got it." She whispered back to me, before stepping around my form and infront of me. They started throwing kicks and punches. Five minutes later, Nathan was on the ground, panting.

"Told you I could beat ya." Rose walked back behind me. I could hear fighting going on in other floors of the building, probably Eddie and Mason fighting. I turned quickly aorund to make sure Rose wasn't badly hurt. I hate to admit it... but Nathan was a good fighter.

I scanned my eyes over her body, looking for brusies, cuts, ect.

"Dimitri, watch out!" Rose screamed at me, wide eyed. Before I had time to think what was happening I heard a gun shot echo through the room.

But it missed me... It hit the wall right infront of me, it missed me by two centemeters.

"That was a warning. If you don't give me the shipment, I will really hit your precious boy toy." He said to Rose.

"No, I won't give it to you." I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs coming towards the room we where in. They rushed inside.

"Freeze," I thought they were talking to me, bu I then saw their guns aimed at Nathan. I also noticed Jack's voice, he had five other people with him. I ran up to Nathan and punched him in the face a few times, seeing as how he was going to shoot them. He tried kicking my legs out from under me but i was to fast and kicked his stomache.

"I will get that shipment." Nathan said, aimed his gun and shot me in the shoulder, before fleeing, Jack and his team ran after him. I grunted and held onto my shoulder.

"Dimitri!" Rose screamed and ran to me. She peeled my hand off my shoulder and looked at the wound. It's to deep, we have to get you to the hospital."

* * *

**You like it? I wonder whats going to happen to Dimitri. Don't forget to check out the poll on my page! It closes in TWO DAYS! Review!**

**-Nicole**


	8. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the lack of updating! I was looking through when I last updated certain stories and saw this was about 2 months! I feel really bad about that! I am so so sorry!**

**I changed my Pen Name to: ImmortalH3artslittlebadgirl2 904 I left the Littlebadgirl2904 part so you all know it is me! :)**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and sticking with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

**RPOV**

We arrived at the hospital, and immediately rushed Dimitri into the Emergency Room. His arm was wrapped in a cloth to try to stop the bleeding.

"Help! He got shot!" I yelled grabbing people's attention. Nurses immediately ran over and brought Dimitri and I into a room. The guards followed, standing outside the room.

"A doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said.

That left Dimitri and I alone in the room.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Nothing I can't handle." He simply responded.

Before I could say anything else, the doctor came in.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi,"

"So I have been told that you were shot in the arm. I assume that is correct."

"Yes, Dr." Dimitri said, dragging out the 'r' in doctor, not knowing her name.

"Olendski." The doctor said.

Dimitri nodded.

"Is the bullet out?" Dr. Olendski questioned.

"No," I answered," It was too deep."

"Well, we have to get that out immediately. Let me take look." She grabbed Dimitri's bicep and unwrapped the wound. She examined it for a few moments before saying,

"You will need to go into surgery."

* * *

**Sorry I stopped it there. I am planning on doing short chapters(like a drabble) and updating more ofton for this story.**

**Check out my new story: Care For Me, Care For Me Not**

**Summary: ****Rose has had a horrible life. Her parents have never been there for her, her boyfriend is abusive (physically and sexually), she only has one friend; who is thousands of miles away; living in Germany. She has no one to go to for help, no care and love in her life. She sings to temporary escape for a moment, but only sings in private, where no one can hear her. After she is done singing the song, all her memories come back. Rose doesn't have an escape from the life she is in. Or does she? AH, SLIGHTLY OOC**

**I also have a one-shot called I wish… Please read it! :)**

**I also have another story: Unknown Soldier which I plan to update after this one.**

* * *

**I took a Poll down because I am putting up another one(the one I mention below) and I still need more Votes, so I will write it on here with the choices and PM me with your answer!**

**DO YOU WANT ROSE AND LISSA TO FIGHT LONGER IN HELL ON HEELS?**

**1. YES**

**2. NO**

* * *

**I AM ALSO WONDERING WHO WILL BE INTRESTED IN AN IVAN/ROSE STORY! I WILL HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE VOTE! I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE STORY IF YOU ARE INTRESTED IN READING!**

**I MIGHT CHANGE ROSE INTO SOMEONE ELSE… BUT FOR NOW IT IS IVAN/ROSE.**

**Review!**

**-Nicole**


	9. Name Change

_**~NAME CHANGE~**_

I changed my name (Again) to: XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX

To everyone who is participating in my contest please change that it is held by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX instead of ImmortalH3artlittlebadgirl29 04.

I will take this down once I update the story again! :)

-Nicole

PS: Royal Sins will be updated soon; I already sent the chapter to my beta :)


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm back. Sorry about that, but I was working on my other stories and such. I also want everyone to know that I am working very hard to update all my stories as fast as possible, I really am. I will NEVER abandon a story!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed! It means so much, and I hope I didn't lose any fans due to my short absence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I only own the plot and Jack. **

**-Nicole**

* * *

I waited in the waiting room as they took Dimitri into the surgery room.

I was waiting for about forty five minutes before I finally spotted his doctor walking this way.

"Hello, Rose. Dimitri is just fine. I'm sorry it took so long, the bullet was very deep."

I nodded.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Yes, come with me. He might be a little-woozy, insane- because of the medication we gave him." This is going to be funny.

We walked into room _178 _and I immediately saw Dimitri swaying slightly on the bed he was in.

"I will leave you to alone." Dr. Olendski said, before exiting.

"Hey Dimitri," I said cautiously.

He turned to me, "Rose!"

"Yup. How are you?"

"I-I'm fine… I feel extremely hipper though. And dizzy." It looked like he was unsure.

"That's good." I concluded.

"Good?"

"Yeah, it means you don't feel the pain in your shoulder."

"Oh. Hey Rose?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Do I get to go back to guarding you after I get out of this bland hospital?" I agree that the hospital was bland. All the walls were white and the chairs green.

"Dimitri, you have to wait a while to fully recover. You can help me with calling people and filling things, but you can't go back to guarding until your stitches are out and you made a full recovery."

"Aww," I laughed under my breath. I have never heard a full grown man; especially Dimitri; say 'aww'.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You," I breathed.

"How?"

"You said 'aww'!" I started laughing again.

"Humph." Dimitri crossed his arms, very well built ones, over his very toned chest.

_You got to stop thinking like that._ I scolded myself.

_He's your guardian, nothing more. _

"Dimitri, grow up." I knew it was the drugs they gave him that made him act like this.

"No." He huffed and turned the other way. I rolled my eyes.

I stayed with Dimitri the rest of the night, hearing him moan and complain and randomly laugh about anything and everything.

_It was a long night._

* * *

**As I said before, I am going to make the chapters like a drabble story so I can update it more, and work on my other stories.**

**Please review? :)**

**-Nicole**


	11. IMPORTANT-STORIES ON HOLD

**-IMORTANT-**

I have decided to put some of my stories on a short hold until the contest(s) I have entered are over.

The latest a contest I am in that ends is January 12th. So from now to then I am going to focus on the story I am writing for it and maybe two-four other stories I already have posted.

I am so sorry, but as soon as the deadline is passed I will work on my other stories.

The titles listed below are the ones on hold for now (until Jan. 12th):

-Royal Sins

-Protect Me Or Hurt Me

-Love & War

-Hell On Heels

-Dangers Of Life

I hope by doing this I don't lose any fans. This was really hard for me to do, because I don't like it. But it will be easier for me to write the story entries I have for the contest. And it won't be long… I promise!

I might even add a chapter to a few of those during their 'hold'. Maybe short ones, so I am not disappointing you guys.

The stories aren't exactly _'on hold' _because like I just said, I am going to post short chapters in them as much as I can :)

But feel free to check out my other stories while these are on hold.

The ones not on hold are listed below:

-Care For Me, Care For Me Not

-Life Of A Cheerleader

-Immortal University

-Unknown Soldier

-To Cherish A Day

-Mix Ups

-Good Girls Aren't Always So Good

Thank you for understanding.

And look out for my contest entries!

-Red, Burning Red

-Mix ups

-Two Black Cadillacs

-More Like Her

-More Like Her-ALTERNATE ENDING

-To Cherish A Day

-Blown Away

I also have a few more one-shot entries coming up!

:)

XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX


	12. On Hold-Important

**I'm am so sorry, but I am putting this story on hold. I don't have inspiration to write it right now, I will someday again, but right now I am focusing on my other stories. I will continue it, but this was also written a while ago, so there are mistakes, and I just can't seem to get anything onto a Word Doc to write it right now. I will put an Author's Note up when it is taken off hold.**

**I want to finish my other stories, and have new story ideas that seem great, so for now I want to make those my main focus.**

**I feel like I am disappointing you all and I am so very sorry for that.**

**Please continue to read my other stories though :)**

**The stories that are not on hold are:**

**-Unfaithful**

**-Good Girls Aren't Always So Good**

**-Care For Me, Care For Me Not**

**-Unknown Soldier**

**-Red Burning Red**

**-Criminal Love**

**-Life Of A Cheerleader**

**-Killer Moves**

**-Mix Ups (Will be updated randomly)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


End file.
